


hit

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy's an asshole, Blood Kink, Drabble, M/M, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: in the nicest way I can put it; Billy fucks Will Byers.





	hit

**Author's Note:**

> drabble! unchecked for mistakes

Will leans back and palms his stomach. He whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut, and arching forward. “B-Billy, it hurts, please, I can’t!” He began to cry, fat tears welling up and slowly spilling over his cheeks.

“What does it feel like it?” Billy asks, hands tight on Will’s waist, thumbs rubbing over baby-soft skin.

“Fe-feels full. Too full. Stretching, it, it h-hurts.” Will shifts and inhales sharply, curling more into himself. His dick twitches.

“You’re doing so good, aren’t you?” Billy says, smiling but it looks like a smirk. He’s the cat who ate the canary, he’s got Will Byers sitting on his dick. [He can’t wait to see how Freak Boy, Princess Bitch, and King Steve react when they realize he’s defiled one of their little brats.]  “Come on, baby, let me fuck you right. It’ll feel so much better.” His voice twists deep, into a purr.

“’kay.” Will nods his head. He doesn’t fight it when Billy turns them around, moving slow to keep his dick from leaving the boy, until his back is pressed against the mattress. His legs are pressed as far up as they can go, hanging over Billy’s shoulders. His muscles are trembling, not nearly used enough to this stretch.

Billy begins with slow, deep movements. He presses his hand on Will’s chest to keep him pinned down, watching perspiration form on the boy’s body. It feels too good for him to examine the bruises he’s already left, or even care that Will’s crying and there’s snot running from his nose. It doesn’t take long for him to start going faster, moving his hands to grab Will’s thighs and force his legs up more

The bridge breaks too soon for Will. His strikes the peak splatters white on his stomach. “Billy!” He lets out a shrill noise, because the young man isn’t stopping or slowing. He’s going as deep as he can go, as hard as he can, as fast as he can to get his entire dick plunged deep after pulling it half-out.

Susan Hargrove’s lotion that Billy ‘borrowed’ for this, begins to wear off about then. It’s just enough for the skin at Will’s hole to begin to rub and tear, just a little bit of blood that smoothens the glide for Billy.

Will’s face is scrunched tight, his dick’s hard again but the sounds he makes sound half like he’s feeling great and half like he’s being tortured.

When Billy finally comes inside, he spreads Will’s legs and wedges himself deep. He grabs Will’s dick and fists it tight, letting the boy thrust shallowly into his hand until he orgasms again. Billy doesn’t pull out until Will is mostly silent, eyes a little glazed and body still flushed. His breathing slowed, though, and Billy takes it as a good sign.

“Shit, I tore you up good.” Billy comments, too low for Will to hear. He’s pulled his dick out. Now, he leans back and watches his cum ooze slowly out of the boy. There’s trails of blood mixed in, not enough for there to be an actual worry though. He rubs his thumb over the fucked red. He grins.

Billy decides he might not rub this in anyone’s face, not yet. He thinks he’ll like to enjoy Will Byers a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 22nd Billy/Will story. Funny to think I started writing this pairing because it just popped into my head one day, while I was writing a Steve/Billy fic. I'm incredibly proud of myself to state that even though I'm the only writer for this pairing, there's now a full page of it! Here's to making another <3
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, half of my inspiration to write this pairing comes from the negatives reactions I got at first. The other half is cuz I like forbidden, fucked-up, or absolutely terrible shit. One of these days, I swear to you, I'm going to write a nice multi-chapter fic for this pairing.


End file.
